


Fate

by Subspace02



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 4/13, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Bad Ending, Car Accidents, F/F, F/M, Fatal Injuries, Hospitals, Injury, Interventions, John Is In A Coma, John and Dave are married, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sadstuck, Suicide, good ending, life support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subspace02/pseuds/Subspace02
Summary: John and Dave get into an accident and John's put into a coma. Two alternate endings you can choose.If you're sensitive to suicide and character death don't read the bad ending. The rest of the story is find though.





	1. What have I done?

_You hadn't meant for this to happen._

You had taken John out to dinner for your three year anniversary. You kept him laughing and smiling the entire time; maybe even made him swoon a bit. The tragedy didn't strike until you were driving home with him rambling beside you. The light had just turned green and you had begun driving through when a car coming from the right impacted on John's side. He seemed to have taken the brunt of the hit.

The last thing you remember was looking to your right and seeing John's mangled, bloody body before you fell unconscious. You woke up in the hospital with only minor injuries. A broken rib and leg with a few gashes across your body. John was a lot worse. Numerous broken bones throughout his body, a concussion, and put into a coma that he may never wake up from.

Everyday after work you sit beside John's bed. Sometimes in completely and utter silence, listening to the heart monitor's beeping and the steady breathing from john thanks to a few machines. Other times you talk and tell him about your day and everything that's happened. You start to think he may not even be able to hear you but you shake your head and try to stay positive.

You would spend all your time here with him if you could but the apartment bills, utility bills, and hospital bills are piling up and you can't afford to miss work. You have never been so stressed in your entire life.

Rose and Kanaya are the first to come down from New York to visit you. Rose stands beside where you sit and calmly pats you on the back, reassuring you that he will wake up. Kanaya has always been more emotionally than you or your sister so it's no surprise that she begins crying as soon as she sees John laying of the bed. You don't tell either of them about your bills that are piling up. They leaving after a few days.

Jade and Karkat come next from Colorado. Jade takes your spot beside John's bed and breaks down into tears, begging him to wake up and say something stupid to cheer them all up. He doesn't. Karkat drags you into the hallway and effectively screams and curses at you, sayiing how stupid of you to let this happen. You break down into tears for the first time and he apologizes, awkwardly hugging you and patting your back. They are at your apartment now, trying to tidy it up. You've sort of let go of the house. You'e either at the hospital or working. There's no time to go home to an empty house filled with painful memories.

John's father comes next from Washington. You had put off telling him, too scared of how mad he will be at you. You were prepared to get yelled at when he first walked in but instead he pulled you into a fatherly hug and you cried again. He got a hotel right down the street from the hospital and comes in every day while you're at work to keep John company. He figures out about all the bills and he pays them off for you and keeps up on them. You feel bad but you'e thankful. They had been starting to become to much for you to even comprehend.

Surprisingly, your brother even comes. He doesn't say anything and just stands beside you and you don't say anything either. He doesn't even mention your bloodshot eyes or tear-stained cheeks. Strider's aren't supposed to cry but it seems he is making an exception for you this time. You're extremely grateful. He gives you a brief hug that you don't return and is gone the next day. Rose later admits to you she had told him but he insisted to come see you. You don't believe her but don't tell her that.

A few of your's and John's other friends came but they didn't stay very long and only wished you both the best of luck. It wasn't as meanful as the other's visits but it was still appreciated.

John should be smiling and laughing and making stupid jokes while he squishes your cheeks together and kisses you. Instead, he lays on the blank hospital bed, motionless and without an expression. He's made no signs of waking up but youre still hopeful. Everybody else seems to be thinking otherwise. You know this because when you came home one day from work everyone was still in your living room. Rose, Kanaya (who's crying again), Jade, Karkat, John's father, Vriska, Tavros, Nepeta, and the list goes on. You knew what this was the moment you walked into the apartment. You said there for two seconds before turning and walking out. You made it to the elevator before Rose was grabbing your wrist and pulling you back.

You're seated down on the loveseat and everyone's staring at you expectantly. You're beginning to fidget under the intense gazes. You should have gone straight to the hospital. You knew it was fishy when Karkat demanded that you stop by the house to clean up. You've begun to let yourself go. You don't sleep, hence the bags under your eyes, you rarely eat, haven't showered or brushed your hair. It's beginning to become a problem they say like you haven't already noticed.

It's been two months and apparently the doctors had spoken to John's dad while you weren't there. Sneaky bastards. You're his husband. They should be telling you everything about John's health.

"Dave, we know this is a very hard time for you, as it is all of us, but we believe the best thing for John would to not put his body through this any longer," John's father states carefully.

"What the fuck do you mean?" You bite back, angered they could be thinking this.

"We think, as do the doctors, it is time to take him off of life support." Rose clarifies. She's never been one to beat around the bush.

You knew they were going to say it but it hurt actually hearing tham. They shouldn't be thinking this. Everyone should still have hope for your dork and beloved boyfriend.

"How could you all give up on him like this? There's still a chanc-" Rose cuts you off before you can even finish. You've never wanted her to shut up more than you do now.

"No, if he was going to wake up he would have already by now. It's not right to keep him from passing on when it's clear he isn't going to wake up." You stand from your seat but freeze when you hear the elder Egbert's next words.

"We have given them the okay to pull the plug on your behalf. They are doing it soon." He speaks quietly, simpithetically but you are outraged.

"No! This isn't right! You've all given up hope on him but I haven't! He  **WILL** wake up and I know it!" You practically scream before rushing out and down the stairs. You won't allow this to happen. You'll stop them. It's not too late.

You speed down the highway to the hospital, well aware you're breaking just about every law out there but you  _need_ to get there in time. This can't be happening.

You don' stop to greet the receptionist at the front desk and run up to his room, barging in. He close and lock the door behind you, pushing your normal seat in front of it for extra measure. This isn't going to happen and you'll be damned if you do. You collapse by his beside and take his hand in your own, giving it a gentle squeeze with a soft smile. You didn' realize you were crying until now. You shut your phone off and threw it at the wall. Everyone was calling you and you wanted nothing to do with any of them. You take your shades off a lot more carefully, they had been given to you by him, and set them on the little night stand.

"I won't let them turn it off, John. I-I promise. You're going to wake up. I know it," you sob through your words, squeezing his hand as you rest your forehead on the edge of the bed. Minutes later you hear multiple footsteps and then someone trying to open the door. They're screaming your name and telling you to open the door. You don't answer. Youre crying and now holding john close against your chest.


	2. Good Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the good ending tbh

The doctors have called the police and theyre trying to coax you out. You still refuse. You don't even answer them. You're too busy mumbling to John, trying to reassure yourself that he'll wake up any moment now. The news station is here too and you only know that cause you glance out the window to see the vans pulling up and reporters standing outside. How they know is a mystery to you but it hardly even matters.

You're sitting on the bed with him in your lap. You're slowly rocking him from side to side, murmuring sweet nothing' to him. How much you love him, what you guys will do when he wakes up, how sorry you are.

The police are kicking at the door now and dangerously close to breaking in. You close your eyes and tuck your face into his shoulder, begging for him to please, just  _please_ wake up.

You don't register the hand placed against your head, gently caressing your hair and twisting the strands between their fingers. You don't even realize the weak murmur of your name until the hand grips your hair and gives a tug. For a moment you're terrified they got in and are going to drag you away but when you turn around to see no one you are confused. Until you hear your name being said again by an all too familiar name. You look down at the boy in your arms and are met with John's beautiful eyes staring up at you. A wide smile spreads across your lips and you hug him tightly.

He pulls the air mask away from his mouth before cupping your cheeks, pulling him into a sweet, caring kiss. You'e still grinning and laughing breathlessly between sobs but you kiss him back, pouring all your love for him into it. He doesn't really understand why you'e crying, why the door is baracaded, or even why there are people banging on the door and yelling for Dave. They're both too busy basking in each other's presence to worry about anything else.

Finally, the door is broken down and pushed open, the seat moving with it. Police and doctors rush in first, then your family and friends. They're all thoroughly shocked to see John clinging to Dave and smiling.

After everything settles down, police and news stations leaving, doctors stabilizing John, and family members all taking turns squeezing John to death and crying about how happy they are to see that he's awake. They apologize to you too, saying they should have kept hoping like you did. You say you forgive them but it'll take time.

You spend the next three weeks cuddled up and spending time with John, explaining everything that has happened and how much you missed him. He's released from the hospital a month later and you are both equally relieved to be going home. Together.

_You've never been more happy in your life._


	3. Bad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the bad ending

**TW: SUICIDE, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, FUNERALS**

 

The doctors have called the police and theyre trying to coax you out. You still refuse. You don't even answer them. You're too busy mumbling to John, trying to reassure yourself that he'll wake up any moment now. The news station is here too and you only know that cause you glance out the window to see the vans pulling up and reporters standing outside. How they know is a mystery to you but it hardly even matters.

You're sitting on the bed with him in your lap. You're slowly rocking him from side to side, murmuring sweet nothing' to him. How much you love him, what you guys will do when he wakes up, how sorry you are.

The police are kicking at the door now and dangerously close to breaking in. You close your eyes and tuck your face into his shoulder, begging for him to please, just  _please_ wake up.

This can't be happening. It just can't.

You hear the door break and people rushing inside. You're grabbed by your arms and dragged away from John, the doctors grabbing him and laying him back on the bed. You struggle in the police officers hold, but there's too many and your arms are cuffed behind your back. You're sobbing and screaming, kicking at the officers in a blind rage. They force you out of the hospital and through the mob of news reporters are asking you stupid things. You're shoved into the back of one of their cruisers and driven to the police station.

You're let go four hours later, Mr. Egbert driving you home.

They pulled the plug and John was officially considered dead at 4:13 pm on April Thirteenth. He turned twenty-three. He died at such a young age.

Everyone at the funeral wears black but you wear blue. Blue was always his favorite color and the color of his eyes. You cried into Rose's shoulder and she did her best to comfort you.

Rose and Kanaya go back to New York first then Jade and Karkat. Terezi and Vriska try to cheer you up but they have to go back home too. Mr. Egbert is the last to leave and he holds you close, sobbing softly and you join in too. He asks you if you'd like to move in with him so you wouldn't be alone but you politely decline. You want to visit his grave everyday and after much resistance he nods and goes back home as well.

Everyday for the next two years you visit his grave. Every holiday, every birthday, every anniversary, every  _day_ you come and sit for hours. Like in the hospital, you either stay quiet, tell him about your day, or sob and apologize to him.

April Thirteenth, exactly three years from his death, you tie a noose and hang it on your ceiling fan. You step up the chair and loop it around your neck.

"I'll see you again, John. I love you so much."

And with that, you kick the stool out from below you and hang there. John's waiting there and he cries and tells you you should have lived a longer life. You just hug him and tell him you couldn't stand to live a life without him.

Your body is found four days later by a neighbor that lives a level below you. Your grave is placed right beside John's and together you both wait for your friends to join you.


End file.
